Son of Naga
by KKVantas69
Summary: Self insert into Fire Emblem Awaking. Our protagonist was just a normal guy with a terrible life until he was brought into the world of Fire Emblem by Naga and was adopted by her. Now armed with wings and five magic powers he sets of into the world to do what Naga told him to do defend the weak and protect the world from evil. My first fanfiction so please RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

Note: I do not own Fire Emblem and this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated.

-Updated 4/20/14-

"I'm home," I said to an empty house; a small condo with a small living room and a hallway that leads to the restroom and my parents' room. The living room consists of a small couch, also known as my bed, and a old TV from 1990 that I had to buy myself. My parents' room has its own bathroom, walk-in closet, 70 in. flatscreen, and a queen-size waterbed.

Noticing that the blood from my face is dripping onto the floor, I rush into the restroom to wash myself off.

"You'd think they'd take a day off being jerks for a guy's birthday, but no, of course not. It's just the usual beatings and the 'you're not worth shit' comments today."

Today is my eighteenth birthday and the world was against me again. My parents had explained to me, like they do every year, that they didn't want to celebrate a "mistake's" birthday, and instead hung out with their friends at the bar. To top that off, I was beat up by the bullies again and was robbed on the way home.

I look in the mirror and start to dab at the cut under my left navy-blue eye. After disinfecting it, I move onto the gash crossing over my right hazel-green eye that I received from the thug's knife. I guess I should count myself lucky that neither of my eyes were damaged. My raven-colored hair was crusted with dry blood. The blow I had received to my head bled a lot more than I anticipated. It was a small gash above my ear from one of the stones thrown at me. The blood ran all throughout my short, wispy hair. The ends of my hair brushed the tips of my ears. Most of my head was covered in fairly flat and straight hair, while, towards the front, it seemed to defy gravity and become wavy.

I finish washing up and go to the living room. I take a deep breath and slump down into the couch. I open up my 3DS, that I had bought with my hard-earned money, and start to play one of my favorite games, Fire Emblem Awakening. I open the game expecting the normal "Do you want to start a new game?" message, but it instead read:

"Do you wish to start your life anew?"

Not thinking much of it, I say, "Sure, why not?" and press "Yes." Suddenly, a portal opens beneath my feet and I start to fall.

"FFFFUUUUUUCCKK," I say screaming while falling through the apparent hole. Eventually I feel the ground raise quickly up to me. I lay motionless for a few seconds trying to put my thoughts back together. I finally find the strength to pick myself up and discover myself in a world of pure white. Feeling a new weight on my back, I turn my head and stare at my back. All the meanwhile, flipping the f*** out.

"Why the f*** do I have black raven wings sprouting out of my back?!" I ask myself stunned, not believing any of this could be happening to me.

"Peace, my child. All will be explained soon." I hear a voice coming from behind me say.

I instantly turn around and scream, "Can you please tell me what the f*** is going on before I pass out from all this s***?!" at the new figure who appeared in this blank space.

She looks at me calmly and says, "I am Naga, the Divine Dragon, and you are the one who will become my champion. As for why you are here, I summoned you. I have seen your life and I think you deserve a second chance."

-Pause- Wait… This is THE Naga?! From Fire Emblem? And she chose ME to fight for her?! I simply couldn't believe it. Eventually I bring myself to say, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," she says with a smile. "I should explain that you now have the blood of Naga, so from this day forth, you are my son," she adds proudly.

My jaw hits the floor. By becoming Naga's son, I am to become a hero and save the world.

"So what now, Mother?" I say trying to contain my excitement.

"Well, today is your birthday isn't it? As a gift, describe to me five powers or objects and I shall grant them to you, if they are within my power." she says smiling.

I think for a while before speaking.

"First, I would like an unbreakable sword, similar to a katana, along with two hidden wrist blades. Next, the power to create clothes and certain objects with merely a thought. Third, the power to play any instrument and sing with great prowess. Fourth, the power to create solid clones. And lastly, the power to heal my allies without the use of a stave." I say in hopes that she would be able to grant them.

Naga takes a moment to ponder the requests. Then she says,

"Very well chosen. The first and third powers are acceptable, however, the rest are too powerful as they are. To balance them, they will need to come with a catch...

"For the second power, you will be able to create objects as long as they are not weapons. If you create an object that runs on a certain power source, your magic energy will be used as that source. Any of these objects will fade from existence if you choose.

"For the fourth power, you will be able to create solid clones of yourself and you will be able to command them, however, every time you create a clone, your energy will be halved. The clones will be extinguished after taking cutting damage and their remaining strength will return to you. In addition, you will retain the memories and experience that your clone created.

"As for the final power, you will have the ability to heal your comrades without the use of a stave, however, the damage you will have eradicated from your comrades will be afflicted onto you."

Naga holds out an orb of light which then, from it, a saber and wrist blades materialize.

"These will be your new weapons that I will train you to use. This is the unbreakable sword known as the Sword of Kusanagi. I constructed these wrist blades from your video-game memories, only, I have replaced the previous symbol with my own brand."

I kneel in front of her and say "Thank you. I humbly accept all of your gifts. I haven't even known you for more than an hour and yet, I already see you as a maternal figure, one who cares and will help me grow. Thank you again, mother."

A smile appears on Naga's face.

"Your words warm my heart, child. Come. We shall start your training and before you make me repeat myself: Yes, I will train you. In two months time, you will be a true warrior ready to be sent into the world."

"Thank you mother for your words of praise, I am ready to start training immediately! However, I do have one question. What will I be doing once I enter this new world?"

"You will be sent as one of my champions to defend the weak and the world from the infamy that encompases it. Other than that main objective, you will simply start a new life in this world."

She smirks, "Also, you must find a women, I want grandchildren you know?"

I feel my face grow hot and I instinctively yell, "CAN WE PLEASE START MY TRAINING?!"

Naga chuckles to herself then says, "Yes, yes, of course. Your training begins now."

She fades into the void leaving behind a mirror that reflects my new appearance. I look into it and am shocked with what I see. All of my scars are gone, exposing flawless golden-brown skin and an emerald green color had replaced the raven-black in my hair. At the same time, I feel a strange surge of power course through my veins.

I then hear Naga's omnipresent voice, "All of these changes may seem sudden, but, do not worry. I shall assist you through this stage of your life."

I look back into the mirror and steel myself for the training to come. I take one last gaze at my reflection.

"Come at me bro."

* * *

So there is the prologue. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle

Also, the sword of Kusanagi is the Naruto version of the sword.

Please RxR. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Me: Okay I'll admit chapters 1 and 2 were kind of rushed but I'm fixing them now along with writing chapter three thank you for being patient. Also meet my new editor: HellButterfly17

HB: *SMACK* That's for not updating for three weeks!

Me: Yea, I deserved that…

HB: Now, apologize to the readers.

Me: *in tears* I'm sorryyy! Chapter 2 will be updated shortly and chapter 3 will be out soon after!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but, school has basically been saying "Fuck your other stuff, your my bitch now" so yeah I have been swamped with schoolwork along with the time have to put into my swim team but enough about that on with the story**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in any way shape or form I wish I did but I don't so just gotta suck it up) **

**Constructive Criticism appreciated **

* * *

Chapter 2 (Time Skip: 1 month)

_"Ian that's enough training for today I have someone you need to meet" _Mom said with a smile on her face

I dispelled the clone that I was sparring, sheathed my sword, turned to her and said "God you could have stopped training earlier you know I feel like my arms are going to fall off."

She lost her, slapped the back of my head and said _"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man, anyway" _she said before regaining her composure _"I've stopped your training today so you can meet your sister, Tiki can you come in please."_

Tiki appeared next to Mom in this white void, pocket dimension, or whatever the fuck its called looked and me and said "Its a pleasure to meet you I've never had a brother before."

That brought a smile to my face I pulled her into a huge and said "Aww I've got the cutest little sister ever" while rubbing my cheek against her's

She hugged back and then said"You are very affectionate but, can you please let me go from this hug I am starting to suffocate"

I let go and then ruffled her hair "Sorry I just get that way around cute things"

Mom then looked at both of us with a smile _"I will leave you two to get aquatinted with one another"_ and then disappeared to god knows where

Tiki then looked at me and then said "I must address your previous comment, you said I was your younger sister which is incorrect I am thousands of years old where as you are just eighteen years old"

I smirked 'True you may be thousand of years older physically but mentally you still have child like tendencies, plus I look older than you, I may act like I child but that's only because I choose to."

"Why."

"Why what."

"Why do you choose to act like a child" she said with a questioning look

"Because the best way to live a full live is as a child no matter what your age" I said with a smile

"Ian, mother explained to me how she brought you here but what I did not understand is why you left your old life behind and how you could get over the fact that you were in a new universe so fast." she gave me a puzzled look

"Oh that's easy I never liked my old life it was filled with beatings, bullies, alienation, and abusement, believe me I tried to get away a few times myself so when that message appeared I aw it as my ticket out and I was like fuck it, as for how I got over the new universe thing I not what people call normal you act out for a bit and they start labeling you as crazy 'emotionally unstable' so that's why left and came here." tears started flowing down my face as the memories stared flowing back.

Tiki hugged me and then looked at me with a sorry expression " I am sorry it seems I made you remember so terrible memories."

I hugged back "Its okay you should know about my past life but, enough about the past lets look to the future say Tiki while your here can you help me learn to fly properly with these wings Mom has only been teaching me how to use my powers and weapons."

She smiled " of course but if been meaning to ask why are you not a manakete you have been infused with the blood of Naga so shouldn't you be a manakete."

I looked at her "That's what I thought but the universe can be a bitch, apparently a cannot become a manakete because I am not of this universe but, Mom was still able to give me the gift of flight with these wings and they are badass I was already thinking of a title" I used my power of creation to create Ezio's suit from Revelations the ont difference being the brand of Naga being where the assassins symbol used to be and there were slits in the bock for my wings "I was thinking some where along the lines of Naga's angel of death"

She looked surprised by my outfit but regained her composure "I believe that would be appropriate you look menacing enough with that coat on but, to live up to that title you will need to use your wings lets get started on your flight lessons."

"Fuck yeah lets get this started!" I exclaimed I felt ready and at peace that I was able to become friends with Tiki.

* * *

**Okay I will admit not my best work but I promise that as the story progresses it will get better with jokes about the booty, food, and fourth wall breakage**

**School is taking lots of my time but Ill get the next chapter out as soon as possible and I promise one booty joke at least next chapter **


End file.
